User talk:Blackfur
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prophecy of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the''' User:Blackfur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GingerleapofDawnClan (Talk) 02:09, August 12, 2011 Hey Sure. Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 02:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya Yellowtail. ;) Let's start on our RPs. ''Blackfur I will be making a tutorial on how to shade and what-not.'' ''Leaps of ginger splashes the tail of enemies. Those who are splashed will walk the darkest of forests 14:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC)'' GUESSWUTIDID I made ya an admin! Along with XhollyscourgeshineX and Twilightheart200. :D Gingerleap 20:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE Oh PLEASE ban him/her! I hate that. I'd like to call that spam >:U Gingerleap 21:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: uh... (or whatever it said) I used some king of coding and font thing to make it. I didn't get it from your siggie ;) It just sounds awesome. Sorry 'bout that, I'll change it if you want :D [[User:Larkflight|''Lar]][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 22:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Halloweeny I think the black kitteh with the pumpkins looks cuter. PS Took me a while to figure it out. XD Gingerleap 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How? Read the title XD Gingerleap 21:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey blackie! it's meee *****Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva***** 17:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) So you finally came back to life with the RP, eh Yellowtail? :) XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat Yes, I'm on right now. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX STORMY Yeah I'm on chat right now plz join me XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 02:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat....again....it's OK.... That's totally fine! All friends have their own friends, even if each others' friends don't get along!OH MY GOD i'm sounding like those books for girls -.-"god .... But yeah, I will go tell my friend RIGHT NOW,RIGHTNOW, and push her into making an account for this. She LOVES RP andd fanfic, and she would enjoy meeting you.You both have so much alike, and you're both my friends.BEST FRIENDS. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX MY LITTLE PONY FIM IS AWESOME!! ~Stormy Yes, kinda busy AT THE MOMENT.... Well...uhh...I have, school?Remember? I also have chores...let's see...viola practice, i usually take showers afterschool, I have homework, and, the daily dose of videogames XP Sorry, if I never have time to spend with you :3 XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 04:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX HEYYYYY.....^_^ Can you make me a special signature? Pweeeeze? XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 04:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX o?o And that has to do with...what exactly? I wish we had an art teacher*attempts to put on most jealous face* T_T And hey, is Gingerleap still sick? Haven't heard from her in a while... And can you make me a fancy siggie? o3o XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 04:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hi! Hey. My name is BigTimeAwesomeness. I'm new to Wikia, and I was wondering if you could give me some advice? -BigTimeAwesomeness Sure, but only for like 15 minutes because i have volleyball :3 18:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ugh nvm, chat isn't working for me on any wiki. it'd be easier if this place had an IRC. 18:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll be right there. 18:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC)